Letters in Japan
by Parsat
Summary: A series of love letters exchanged between Derek and Angie during their time at Caduceus Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I'm starting up in response to TCGeek's call for Trauma Center love. It's set during Derek and Angie's time overseas at Caduceus Japan. They strike me as the type to carry out a healthy mail correspondence, even if it is 2021. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Angie,<p>

If you got this letter, you're probably wondering a couple things:

1. This is the year 2021. Who the heck uses snail mail anymore?

2. Derek only lives 2 floors down from me in this apartment building in Tokyo. Why doesn't he come up and talk to me in person? We see each other every day at Caduceus Japan anyway.

Good questions indeed. For one, I just think writing letters is fun! I have to practice my doctor's scrawl anyway. Second of all, I already come up and talk to you in person in Caduceus and at home and on the street and in the subway, but I still can't get enough. So I've fallen into a last resort.

I really can't get enough of you. Ever since you told me I deserve a bit of happiness, I've been thinking about it, and in the end I can really only think of you. So just count this as a love letter and do what you will with it.

I love you.

Derek Stiles

* * *

><p>Dear Derek,<p>

You are a dork. You read that? You're the _**BIGGEST**_ dork I've ever met.

But you know what? It's endearing and I love to read it. The next day after I got the letter I took it to work and kept on reading it while I was doing my paperwork. Evidently, you noticed, because you said I looked more ADD than normal. If I didn't think you were so cute already, I would have smacked you upside the head for a comment like that. If you plan on being a keeper, you'd better cut the snark and share more sweets (thanks for the Japanese candy, by the way, it was really good).

Okay fine, maybe I'm being a little passive-aggressive, but you know I love you. Waiting for your next letter!

Lots of love,

Angie


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Angie,

I really like that picture of you under that cherry tree. I've ordered a couple of prints and a little frame to go along with it. A beautiful woman under a beautiful tree with beautiful flowers…what's not to love? Maybe I'll mail the others to the guys at Caduceus. I can already see it: Leslie's going to crack the windows screaming, Tyler's going to call me a player and give one of those "you know what I mean looks," and everyone else is just going to call us cute.

Ever get that feeling that we're only a couple just to humor people?

A lot of people were staring at us that day…I guess we did stick out like a sore thumb, being white people in Japan and all. Maybe we're just too cute for Japan.

Love,

Derek

PS: Wouldn't it be pretty funny if we looked like anime characters, with the eyes and stuff? I figure I'd look pretty goofy, but I could see you as a pretty attractive character…

* * *

><p>Dear Derek,<p>

You're so silly, you know that? What would they do, make a video game out of us?

I did have a lot of fun that day…the cherry blossoms were so pretty! I remember when I was eight years old or so I went to Washington D.C. when the blossoms were there. It was the first time I ever saw them! That's why they're my favorite flower.

I still have that sprig you put in my hair in a little cup of water. It still looks fresh, and it smells amazing. I was going to use 7-Up like you said, but I decided that I was just going to stick with water. You shouldn't drink so much soda anyway.

And to think we only stumbled upon those cherry trees because we got hopelessly lost in Tokyo. Normally, I'd say going up to Japanese 3 in your undergraduate years doesn't mean that you understand Japanese, but I'll forgive you for this instance, because I'm _sure_ that you planned it out that way. You're lucky my sense of direction is good too.

You know, Leslie shot me an email saying that she was jealous I got to rehearse my honeymoon all the time. I told her I was glad you could get the practice so you don't screw it all up. Haha, just kidding. I trust you completely. You know I do.

Love you darling!

Angie

PS: I think you would look quite dashing if you were an anime character. I'd be your number one fangirl if you were. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Derek,

I still can't believe we got the monthly award for synergy at work meeting today. We make a really good team, apparently. All I could think about as we were standing there and they were talking about us was when we first met. And to think I chewed you out when I first met you! Come to think of it, I was kind of a jerk to you when we first met. I can't exactly recall the reason why.

Maybe it was because I got a scruffy little boy instead of the wise old Dr. Hoffman look-alike I had in my head as my coworker. Or perhaps it was because I thought you weren't looking at me right. I get kind of sensitive at that, probably because I seem to get it more often than I like.

Thankfully those first impressions have changed. I've tried not to be too harsh in judging people based on their first impressions now. After all, the person I thought was a geeky nerd ended up being my geeky nerd boyfriend.

Love,

Angie

* * *

><p>Dear Angie,<p>

Well, I guess we've known each other for a while, so I can say it. I thought you were really cute when I first met you. I expected someone about Mary Fulton's age and experience, and I got this blond chick. Not sure what look you were describing, but I'm pretty sure I was gaping at you. Heh…sorry about that.

I realized today was the day I got my med school acceptance a long time ago. That was a day to remember, because I won $25 as a result of a bet with Tyler to see who would get theirs first. I ended up buying his little sister a gift with the money, though, so it was all good.

I should give him a call sometimes. I haven't actually talked to him for ages. But right after talking to you, of course.

Love,

Derek

PS: Will you blow up on me if I give you "THE LOOK" again? I mean, now that we're together it is basically my job…

* * *

><p><strong>Note passed at work<strong>: Keep your head out of the clouds, pretty boy. ;) Ang


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Angie,

Remember in the old days when Facebook was the absolute boss of social networking? Those were some fun times. And then, of course, every relationship was only official after it was "Facebook official." I'd just watch as those two saps would get deluged with likes and comments, only for them to turn to "It's complicated," and then finally turn single, with likes and comments at each stage.

Thank the Lord, no one uses Facebook anymore.

That said, I was calling Tyler, and he was telling me that the game is up now over at Caduceus USA. What's more, apparently they had a pot going on when we would get together. I thought Tyler was joking at first, as usual, but then I got a call from Sidney thanking me for putting him up $200. He said he had sent me a tenth of the proceeds to me via Paypal, which I actually got when I checked my account.

Something tells me that "Caduceus official" is infinitely freakier…

Love,

Derek

PS: Don't get too angry, dear. I'll use the 20 bucks to treat you out.

* * *

><p>Dear Derek,<p>

They _**WHAT**_? I can't **BELIEVE **this. If I was over there I would teach them all a lesson!

[An angry sketch of Angie roundhouse kicking Tyler in the face while punching Sidney in the gut takes up most of the page.]

You may wear the pants in this relationship, but I think I wear the brass knuckles.

Also, yay for a date! It's been way too long.

Yours forever,

Angie


End file.
